Duke Nukem: Invasion
A Duke Nukem game. Story ﻿Duke is back! He is sent by the Colonel to invade a dropship for a new alien force which is hovering over the Atlantic Ocean. The aliens have missile launchers on their dropship which launch mini-rockets that release parasites which infect people and turn them into zombies. Duke fights his way through Manhattan and boards an Apache helicopter and travels to the dropship. He is dropped there carrying a C4 bomb super charged with nuclear technology. He meets a boss in the engine room who is the Alien Commander. He kills the boss and plants the C4 on the engine and nukes the ship. He is knocked off of the ship by the blast and blacks out. Duke wakes up in a bathroom with a TV in it, reminiscent of the SAW films. He sees an evil, skeletal figure on the TV who is named Mr. Death. Duke must fight through a series of traps and deadly puzzles. Once he is out he meets Mr. Death who releases the Cycloid who has been crudely stitched together and reassembled. Duke defeats it and kicks it's head off again easily. The beast's head flys and hits Mr. Death, killing him in the process. Duke escapes through a bright opening. Duke finds himself in front of a portal called a Stargate which he is told to go through by a soldier. He meets them on a lush jungle planet with other soldiers who give him a jetpack mounted with miniguns. Duke kills every alien that is attacking the base and 3 of their Hoverships. He then goes through another Stargate, alone this time. He is teleported to a small asteroid covered in lava. He meets an alien called the Fire Beast. Duke defeats the beast with the help of a helicopter. Duke is teleported back to Earth via Stargate and is on a large football field. He sees many aliens attacking the stadium. He kills them and takes a helicopter. He flys away and shoots down lots of ships, leading to a boss battle with a large gunship. He destroys it and flys to the final mission through a large portal in the sky. The final battle is on the Alien Overworld. Duke must battle the Mecha Alien in low-gravity conditions with the Minigun and the Railgun. He occasionally gets help from heavy helicopters but they are soon obliterated. He also must hold off Heavy Infantry Aliens but they can be nearly instantly gibbed with his weapons. Once he kills the Mecha Alien he confronts the Alien Leader and completely gibs him with the railgun. He is teleported back to his mansion on Earth. Weapons M1911 -''' Damage: 20 per shot (35 for critical) Ammo: 8 per mag 'X40k Alien SMG '- Damage: 20 per shot (35 for critical) Ammo: 30 per mag '''12-Gauge Shotgun - Damage: 100 per shot (160 for critical) Ammo: 8 per mag Tommy Gun - Damage: 15 per shot (30 for critical) Ammo: 30 per mag RPG - Damage: 100 per shot (175 for critical) Ammo: 4 per mag Devastator - Damage: 75 per shot (150 for critical) Ammo: 50 per mag Freeze Ray - Damage: Freezes enemies, no damage Ammo: 100 per mag Shrink Ray - Damage: Shrinks enemies, no damage Ammo: 8 per mag Ripper MG - Damage: 19 per shot (40 for critical) Ammo: 100 per mag Minigun - Damage: 25 per shot (60 for critical) Ammo: 500 per mag Railgun - Damage: 75 per shot (125 for critical) Ammo: 8 per mag Levels ﻿'Chapter 1: '''1. Outside the Mansion 2. Army Base 3. Manhattan 4. Alien Dropship BOSS: Alien Commander '''Chapter 2:' 1. Bathroom 2. Death Puzzles BOSS: Cycloid Chapter 3: '''1. Stargate Area 2. Jungle Planet 3. Lava Asteroid BOSS: Fire Beast '''Chapter 4: 1. Super Bowl Stadium 2. Sky Battle BOSS: Alien Gunship Chapter 5: 1. Alien Overworld 2. Alien Stronghold BOSS: Mecha Alien Bonus Level: Mansion Category:Video Games Category:Games